Question: Solve for $x$ : $8x - 9 = 10$
Add $9$ to both sides: $(8x - 9) + 9 = 10 + 9$ $8x = 19$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{8x}{8} = \dfrac{19}{8}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{19}{8}$